Fifty Shades of Sasuke
by Lara Rosen
Summary: I squeeze the balls with my muscles a couple times, watching my pussy contract in the mirror. Sasuke-kun sees this too and slaps me there. Hard. I yelp. 'None of that,' he says. His slap fell right on my clit so my muscles contract involuntarily a couple times before I am able to stop it. The pleasure is immense. I want more of his torturous ministrations. Two-page oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**50 Shades of Sasuke**

Sasuke-kun finishes tying up my legs to the bedposts and moves away from me. I am spread open before him and at his mercy. The blindfold obstructs my vision but I know he is staring, admiring his work. I can feel the cold air on my pussy and the moisture escaping my lower lips. How I wish he would kiss them.

I hear his stealthy footsteps coming closer. I squirm with excitement. ''Stay still, Sakura,'' he says in his cold, velvety voice. I oblige. Slowly, he traces the curve of my right breast with his finger. When he reaches my perky nipple, he pinches it deliciously. I bite my lip to stop from squirming again. He chuckles. ''What am I going to do with you?''

''Punish me, sir. I didn't obey the rules so I deserve it, '' I say excitedly. Suddenly I am so glad I worked so many shifts at the hospital that I forgot one of the basic rules: to shave myself raw for him. I'll have the overgrown triangle of pink curls atop my pussy to thank for whatever pleasure tonight brings.

''It's not really punishment when you're so eager to receive it,'' he muses before walking away from me.

I hear him moving around the room, gathering his tools. I feel the anticipation _there_. My vaginal muscles start contracting on their own, offering some relief. What must I look like? My legs are tied up to opposite bedposts, making a V-shape. My arms are tied above my head and my breathing is labored. My exposed pussy betrays me by releasing all the juices from my excitement. They drip down to my butthole. Can he see how wet I am? Is he looking at my pussy right now?

I am brought back to reality by a dragging sound. _What is he doing? _Without warning, he grabs me and moves me to a sitting position. I breathe harder. Finally, he removes the blindfold and I take a good look at the scene. There is a mirror positioned right in front of me. I look at myself. I am tied up in a shameful position. My cheeks are red and my shoulders heap with my labored breathing. Down there, I am bright pink and swollen. I look up at Sasuke-kun, who is staring intently at me. I must look puzzled because he lifts up a hand in explanation. On his palm he holds three silver balls connected by a string. I think I know what he plans to do with them but I can never be too sure with him. Only his mind can think of unthinkable things to bring me the sweetest pleasure.

''Where do you want them, Sakura?'' He asks.

Dirty talk excites him so I say without hesitation, ''In my cunt. Please shove them deep inside my cunt.''

He smiles and surprises me by climbing behind me on the bed. He presses his body against my back and lifts me so I am somewhat sitting on his lap. I can feel all his chiseled muscles against me, his penis probing my back. He sneaks one arm below my left thigh and the other, which holds the silver balls, above the right one. I watch in the mirror as he spread my lips open with his left hand and slowly inserts the beads inside my pussy. They are cold and stretch me delightfully. One by one they disappear inside me until all that's visible is a small silver ring at the end of the string. It hangs from my pussy. How embarrassed I would've been if this sort of thing happened when Sasuke-kun and I first began our relationship.

I squeeze the balls with my muscles a couple times, watching my pussy contract in the mirror. Sasuke-kun sees this too and slaps me there. Hard. I yelp. ''None of that,'' he says. His slap fell right on my clit so my muscles contract involuntarily a couple times before I am able to stop it. The pleasure is immense. I want more of his torturous ministrations.

''Please, sir,'' I beg.

He smiles. ''I have a surprise for you,'' he responds before turning my head and kissing me forcefully. I respond eagerly. His tongue enters my mouth and tastes me. I bring my tongue out to meet his and rub it sensually. He tastes so good. His hand moves to rub my pussy and my vaginal muscles contract pleasantly again. He chuckles but says nothing. All I can do to not lose myself in the pleasure is suck on his tongue. I can feel his hard erection pressed against my back. I want to feel him inside me.

He moves his hand further down and slowly presses a long finger inside my butthole. I jump a little in surprise, making the balls move inside me, and squeeze his finger with my anus. The action causes me to feel the balls inside me more. I am in heaven. He continues ravishing my mouth as he slowly fingers my butt. His other hand reaches beside him and grabs something. He stops the kiss and I gasp for breath. Only Sasuke-kun is capable of doing this to me, of making me lose myself. He regains his breath first and says, ''I want you to watch as I put it in.''

When my mind finally registers what he said, I turn and look at him in the mirror. He is holding a long, transparent vibrator. My eyes widen but I have no time to react before he's already inserting it. Very slowly, he pushes the vibrator in my butthole. I grimace. It tries to reject the intrusion to no avail. The see-through object allows me to see clearly as it pries the hole open. It stretches me painfully but moisture seeps from me because Sasuke-kun is the one doing this to me. I can feel his penis getting harder. My juices help the thick vibrator go in. My rectal muscles finally give and he pushes the rest of the vibrator in.

My butthole is now stretched wide by the object and through it I can see inside my rectum. Only Sasuke-kun can make me so hot from something so perverse.

''I want to feel you inside me, sir,'' I pant and close my eyes.

''And you will. But first, I must punish you.'' He pulls half the vibrator out before pushing it back in. It rubs my inner wall and makes the balls inside my vagina move a little. My insides contract deliciously. ''You have to count to a hundred without climaxing while I do this. If you orgasm, I will leave you like this until tomorrow.''

_No!_ I won't be able to take it. He moves the vibrator and, resigned, I start counting. I open my eyes to take in the sight but find myself aroused by it. I close them again. Sasuke-kun kisses my shoulder softly and I focus on counting. Every time the vibrator goes inside my butt, it makes the balls in my pussy move. My muscles contract and, slowly, heat starts pooling there. As I reach sixty, Sasuke-kun kisses up and down my back repeatedly. He speeds up his pace and I clench my teeth. By the time I reach eighty, a tight knot is forming in my lower abdomen.

I open my eyes and try to focus on a point far away. My eyes are drawn to the mirror though. The moisture escaping my pussy has now dripped all over Sasuke-kun's leg. I look at the vibrator going in and out of my butthole, spreading it wide, the end ring of the silver balls, now dripping wet, sticking from out of my pussy, which is visibly contracting, and the pink curls that adorn everything down there. It's so erotic. My arousal increases as does the pleasure I feel from Sasuke-kun's ministrations. The knot tightens. I start moaning.

I'm about to reach ninety when Sasuke-kun squeezes one of my breasts harshly. He massages it and I close my eyes again. I might not make it. ''Ninety-three,'' I pant. ''Ninety-four, ninety-five,'' pant, pant, ''ninety-six,'' the knot tightens almost unbearably. I moan. He continues torturing my breast. The pleasure is so much it might kill me. ''Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine,'' pant, pant.

The moment I reach one hundred, he stops moving the vibrator.

I am grateful I made it but a bit sad he stopped. My pussy twitches, wanting release.

He doesn't give me a chance to regain my breath before congratulating me, ''Well done, baby. I am so hard for you right now. I can't wait to bury myself inside your tight cunt, my cunt; but first, I must reward you.''

I smile at his words but am thrown back into insanity when he shoves the vibrator deep inside my butthole and leaves it there, his hand moving to rub my entrance and torture my clit. His other hand continues massaging my breast. My insides contract for the millionth time and I feel everything – the balls, the vibrator, Sasuke-kun's hand. It's pure bliss. It's not long before I'm over the edge, moaning loudly and shattering into a million pieces.

The force of my orgasm makes my entire body convulse repeatedly. Moisture overflows from my vagina like a running river and I am certain I will die. All I am is feeling. I cannot see, cannot hear, cannot speak. All I know is the perfect sensations rocking my body.

After what seems like the most ecstatic eternity, I collapse against Sasuke-kun. My head lolls and I concentrate on regaining my breath. Sasuke-kun wastes no time. He pulls out the vibrator slowly. My eyes are closed but I can feel every centimeter come out of my anus. When it is out completely, he pulls out the silver balls slowly. One by one, they come out of my vagina. I open my eyes to see the last ball pop out. They are all dripping wet.

Sasuke-kun brings them to his mouth and sucks on them. ''You taste so fucking good,'' he tells me. Were my face not already red, I would blush. I watch as he sucks the balls clean. I am weak with the afterglow of my climax, but already I feel the desire for Sasuke-kun inside of me.

When he is done, Sasuke-kun moves from behind me. I whimper at the loss of his warmth but collapse on the bed when he unties me. I am sore all over, surely from my previous position. He wastes no time and climbs on top of me…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
